yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Exoticzna/Walę-tynki - czyli normalność w czystej postaci
Notka od autorki Tak, to znowu ja. Tak, to kolejny głupi one-shot. Tak, to też gwarantuje wybuch mózgu. Wena popłynęła sobie na Hawaje, więc zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, iż to będzie głupie i nikt tego nie będzie czytał. Ale co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz. Tak to jest, kiedy liczysz na swoją wenę. Pff. Niewdzięcznik... Jeszcze powiem, że dodam tu w sumie sporo postaci, bo to w końcu dzień Walentynek. Jeszcze nie jest też powiedziane to, czy nie wstawię nowych postaci. Póki opowiadanko trwa, mogę pododawać jeszcze sporo jednostek ludzkich... Huehue... No i czasem można się nie połapać, o kim mowa. Najwyżej dodam podpisy czy coś. I tak w ogóle, to są tu głównie relacje i "przeżycia" Gacka, bo to był mój jedyny pomysł :v Postacie: Siostry Tenshin - Exoticzna (Tomoko Tenshin Gacek - Sandrian Nina Raven i Nath Raven - Sandrian Adrien Paglaum - Sandrian Naomi Yoshida - LusiaChan Czas zacząć ten chaos! 14 lutego - Dzień Zakochanych. Idealny dzień na otrzymanie strzały Amora. Jednak są ferie, więc Amor skorzystał z okazji i zakupił bilet na wyjazd w Alpy. Przy okazji skoczył z urwiska i zapomniał o posiadaniu skrzydeł. W czasie, kiedy skrzydlaty kumpel leży na szpitalnym łóżku, wszystko może się wydarzyć... ♥ Dochodziła godzina 5 rano, jednak brama szkolna była wypchana wrzeszczącymi fangirlami. Wszystkie czekały na to, kiedy ich ukochany Gacek przyjdzie do liceum. Niektórzy odprawiali rytuały, bowiem wyznawali powszechnie znany Gackoizm. W końcu, o godzinie 7:00 rano, dało się usłyszeć rozmowę Gacka z jego sługusem: - Miau, miau, miau. Miau! Miau miau. - Tak, jasne, rozumiem. - Miau miau. Miau, miau, miau... - Dobrze, wszystko jasne. - MIAU! Miau miau miau miau, miau miau. Miau miau. Miau miau miau! - Spoko, bez majonezu. W całej szkole było głośno jak na garażowej wyprzedaży, gdzie sprzedają batoniki z podwójną czekoladą. Czyli bardzo głośno. 'Nigdy nie możesz wątpić w magiczną moc czekolady i batoników. Nigdy. Wracając, jeśli ktoś nie miał na sobie zatyczek do uszu - wysyłał się na misję samobójczą. A to był dopiero jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Sakue była oburzona faktem, iż ''ktoś ''zabiera jej całą sławę, a ją mają w d*pie. Nie wiedziała, kim jest ten ''ktoś, ale postanowiła odzyskać dawny blask (chociaż i tak był zerowy, ale nie psujmy dziecku zabawy). Przeszukała całą szkołę, żeby znaleźć tego kogoś. Mimo, że nie wiedziała, jak on wygląda, kim jest. Niee. Po prostu go znaleźć. I tyle. Oczywiście, dostała nagły przebłysk geniuszu: "Już wiem! Przepytam całą szkołę, czy są nowi i znani, a wtedy w końcu znajdę tego kogoś!". Tak więc spędziła pół dnia na pytaniu ludzi: - Hej, to ty jesteś ta nowa? - Chodzimy razem do klasy od kilku lat... - Pff. Szczegóły. - HEJ! A może ty jesteś ten nowy? - Jako woźny pracuję tu jakieś sześć lat, więc nie sąd... - Dobra, to idź pan. W końcu, oburzona i zmęczona, postanowiła pójść na dziedziniec, bo czemu nie. Powkurza tę całą Osanę przy drzewie wiśni. Niestety, nie było tej rudej blondynki akurat dzisiaj. Szlag. Jednak było coś innego... ...To był Gacek. Upaprany krwią Gacek jedzący głowę jakiś zwłok. Luzik, nic dziwnego. Nagle Sakue dostała loading mózgu, aż w końcu pojęła: to był on. Gacek. Ten Gacek, którego plakaty wiszą w jej pokoju. Ten Gacek, którego płatki je na śniadanie, ale ponieważ nie lubi płatków, tylko wpatruje się w pudełko, popijając mlekiem. Sakue nagle dostała szału (i przy okazji nosebleed) i bardzo subtelnie zaczęła inteligentną konwersację: - O MÓJ BOŻE! OMG! OMG! TO ON!!! BOOOŻEEE, TOOO OOON!!!! LOFCIAM CIĘ!!! JESTEŚ BOSKI!!!! BŁAGAM, URODZISZ MI DZIECI?!!! NATH NIE ZAUWAŻY!!! JESTEM WOLNA W KAŻDY DZIEŃ OPRÓCZ NIEDZIELI, BO WTEDY AKURAT SKŁADAM HOŁD ZDJĘCIOM NATHUSIA, KTÓRE ZROBIŁAM, KIEDY AKURAT NIE PATRZYŁ!!! - ...Miau? - O MÓJ BOŻE!! SPOJRZAŁEŚ NA MNIE!!! NIE WIERZĘ!!! MOGĘ ZROBIĆ CI ZDJĘCIE I WSYŁAĆ DO WSZYSTKICH OSÓB W SZKOLE, ŻEBYM TO TERAZ JA MOGŁA ICH MIEĆ SPOKOJNIE W D*PIE?!! Gacek odwrócił od niej wzrok, bo - nawet jako kot - był zażenowany sytuacją. No i miał ochotę ryknąć coś w stylu ,,ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ, CHOLERNY FANGIRLU!". - PRZERWAŁAM CI W POSIŁKU, TAK?!! WYBACZ!!! WIDZĘ, ŻE LUBISZ KREW, TO SPOKO, MOGĘ CI SKOMBINOWAĆ, LUZIK. KURCZĘ, NIE MOGĘ, NIE MOGĘ! MUSZĘ ZAŻYĆ CHYBA APAP CZY COŚ! Na te słowa Gacek odwrócił się do niej, ponieważ zrozumiał, że Sakue może mieć jego ulubione tabletki. Więc zajumał od niej torbę i uciekł. - O BOŻE! GACEK WZIĄŁ ODE MNIE MOJĄ ULUBIONĄ, MEGA DROGĄ, BAJERANCKĄ TORBĘ Z TESCO!! NIE WYTRZYMAM! KOCHAM CIĘ, MOGĘ ODDAĆ CI WSZYSTKIE MOJE TORBY!! NIE DAM RADY!!! JA... No i nie wytrzymała. Zemdlała. Leżała tak dobre cztery godziny, bo wszyscy wokół mieli ją gdzieś. Ta to ma twardy sen. ♥ Gacek musiał się jednak ukryć przed falą rozkrzyczanych fanek. Wskoczył więc do pierwszej lepszej otwartej szafki (a dokładniej jedynej otwartej szafki) i zamknął się, by móc dalej delektować się smakiem pysznego, śmierdzącego ludzkiego mięsa. Na jego nieszczęście, właścicielka tego oto przedmiotu postanowiła akurat teraz ją otworzyć. Była to Tomoko Tenshin. Jej jedyną reakcją na ten widok było "Aha". Nagle usłyszała za sobą kolejną falę pięciolatek bardzo dojrzałych licealistek, tak więc zamknęła szybko szafkę (tak, to słowo powtórzy się jeszcze jakieś pięćset razy). - HEEEEJ!!! TYYY! Wszystkie zauważyły, że wydarły się akurat do niej. - Oj, wybacz, nie chciałyśmy przeszkadzać... - Nie, spoko. O co chodzi? - WIDZIAŁAŚ GDZIEŚ MOŻE GACKA?!!! - Kogo? Padło teraz wiele min typu "CO?! JAK MOŻESZ GO NIE ZNAĆ?!!", ale ją mało to ruszało. Bo po co. - NO GACKA! TEGO GACKA! Z WYMIANY PRZYSZEDŁ! - Aha, o tego chodzi... Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może być. Wybaczcie. - NO KURCZĘ! ALE I TAK GO W KOŃCU ZNAJDZIEMY!! PA!! I tłum pobiegł dalej. Panna Tenshin otworzyła powtórnie szafkę, wzięła Gacka na ręce i odłożyła na podłogę. Potem podała mu do pyszczka jego... em, głowę, no i zaczęła czyścić ten nieszczęsny przedmiot z resztek krwi. No i miała całą sytuację w nosie. Gacek zresztą też. Tak więc odszedł z tą ludzką głową w paszczy. Luzik. ♥ Idąc, nieszczęsny kot uczeń został nadepnięty. A potem znów. I znów. - Hej, kurdupel, czego się pod nogami kręcisz? I kopnęła go na kilka metrów dalej. Niestety, Gacek trafił na złą osobę, a rzeczona osoba na zły moment. Dlaczego Gacek miał przerą*ane? Bo trafił na Zankokunę. A dlaczego Naifu miała przerą*ane? Bo trafiła na kolejną falę wściekłych, różowych fangirlów. Tak szczerze, to zastanawiam się, skąd w ogóle wzięło się tyle ludzi w tej szkole. Ale to nieważne. Tak więc sytuacja wyglądała dla nich obu następująco: O kurde. Gacek skorzystał z sytuacji i natychmiast zwiał na inny korytarz. Naifu nie miała takiego szczęścia. - JAK (KRETYNKO) TY (GŁUPIA) ŚMIAŁAŚ (IDIOTKO) ZRANIĆ (DEBILKO) NASZEGO (ŻMIJO) KOCHANEGO GACKA?!!! ZAPŁACISZ NAM ZA TO!!! - Że co... W tym momencie znajdujący się na czele tej uzbrojonej armii Sora Sosuke w kokardkach z napisem "KOHAM ĆE" wysłał jakiś sygnał czy coś, że wszystkie dziewczęta wyjęły magicznie zza pleców piły łańcuchowe. Na ten czyn Zankokuna odpowiedziała wyjęciem dwóch patelni. FIGHT! - Hej! Spójrz! Gacek wzbił się w powietrze na swoim zaczarowanym jednorożcu! - GDZIE?! Bang! I po jednej. Niestety, przewaga liczebna nie pozwoliła na większą liczbę tych jakże wymyślnych manewrów. Naifu oberwała w tył głowy. Teraz to już tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy będzie złożona jako ofiara do rytuałów dla wyznawców Gackoizmu. ♥ Zmęczony (i podeptany) Gacek miał już dość tego koszmarnego dnia. Przecież on jest znany, sławny, lubiany, genialny. Dlaczego musi się tak zamęczać tymi głupimi ludźmi? Przez te refleksje zapomniał, gdzie idzie. Wreszcie dobiegł do niego jego ochroniarz. Nagle zauważyła go Junko. Oczy jej się zaświeciły i dostała ataku czegoś, co ciężko nazwać. Może atak ŚwiecącychOczuISkokuNaWysokośćDziesięciuMetrówOrazKrzyczeniaSWEEEET!. Jakoś tak. Natychmiast do niego podbiegła i zaczęła go ściskać tak mocno, że teoretycznie powinien już się udusić. I być bez oczu. - Jaki kawaii~ Nie wiem czemu, ale przypomina mi kota z kreskówki. A to dziwne, bo przecież to człowiek! Nieważne. Jest sweeet!~ - MIAU! - JAKI SŁODKI! TAKI UROCZY! O JEJCIU!!!~ - MIAAAU!! Nagle obudził się ochroniarz. Wow, niezłe tempo. - Już biegnę! Hej, mała, nie możesz tak po prostu... W tym momencie Junko walnęła go butem w twarz, żeby się odwalił. Gościu padł momentalnie na ziemię. Junko dalej powoduje wytrzeszcz oczu Gacka. Nie ma litości. R.I.P. Gacek. Nikt nie jest w stanie zakończyć jego cierpienia. Widzi światełko w tunelu... a nie, to jednak lampa. Nie było tematu. W końcu słychać było stłumiony głos jakiejś dziewczyny: - JUNKO-CHAN! JUNKO-CHAN! CHODŹ! - Już, już! IDĘ!~ A jednak. Hura. Gacek uratowany. ...Na razie. ♥ Już dawno zmęczony Gacek postanowił udać się do szfki Tomoko, aby trochę odpocząć, a następnie wyruszył na lekcje. Nie to, że go obchodzą czy co. I nie to, że nauczycieli obchodzi to, że go nie ma. Przecież to Gacek. Idzie, bo to w końcu szkoła, a korytarze są dla niego ostatnio wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Oczywiście, zapomniał, do której sali miał się udać, tak więc wszedł do pierwszej lepszej klasy. Pudło. Ale ktoś tam był. To był Nathan Raven, który był cały we krwi i stał obok zamordowanej, niezidentyfikowanej ofiary. Jej tożsamość i tak jest nieważna. Nath przeklinał pod nosem, patrząc się na Gacka i oczekując jego reakcji, gdy ten podszedł i zaczął żuć głowę. - EJ, CO TY KUR*A ROBISZ? - MIAAAU! (tłumaczenie: To teraz moje!) - Zostaw to, ty głupi kocie! - MIAAAU! (tłumaczenie: sam jesteś kotem, głupi człowieku! Zostaw to!) - Bo jak ci zaraz przypier... - Ej, widzieliście gdzieś tego kurdup... - w tym momencie stojąca w drzwiach Naifu spojrzała na całą akcję. - Tia... To może zabiję cię później, bo widzę, że już ktoś - tu spojrzała na Natha - się tobą zajął. Spadam. Tylko zamknijcie gęby, bo ktoś wam wbije do klasy i już nie będzie taki łaskawy. I wyszła. W tym momencie Gacek wziął głowę w pyszczek i uciekł z sali, a wkurzony Nath zaczął go gonić, ignorując to, że jest we krwi, bo był już bardzo wkurzony i ciągle krzyczał: wpisz swoje ulubione wulgarne słowo. Albo kilka. Dobrze, że chociaż drzwi na klucz zamknął. Oczywiście, na drodze stanęła im panna Genka. - DLACZEGO BIEGASZ PO KORYTARZU WE KRWI? ZNOWU KOGOŚ ZABIŁEŚ? - Gdybyś su*o nie zauważyła, ten kot też jest we krwi. I TRZYMA GŁOWĘ! - CISZA! ZADAŁAM PYTANIE TOBIE! DO DYREKTORA! - złapała go mocno za ramię w miejscu, w którym miał ranę i zaczęła ciągnąć do gabinetu dyrektora. Jak miło. Minęła Gacka, przukucnęła i powiedziała tylko "Dzień dobry, Gacku", nie zwracając uwagi na tę krew i głowę w jego pyszczku. Bo po co? Nath przeklinał pod nosem i groził Gackowi, ale on miał go w nosie. Super, brawo, Gacku, masz już dwóch wrogów, Natha i Naifu. Wow. Kilka następnych godzin minęło dość spokojnie. Zwariowane fanki stratowały go tylko trzydzieści cztery razy i nie napotkał nikogo, z kim zdążył się poznać wcześniej (no, tak jakby "poznać", bo właściwie nawet nie wymienili się imionami czy coś, chociaż wątpię, żeby nie znali ich już wcześniej). Zdążył nawet zjeść głowę w szafce Tomo, która teraz była jego miejscem do chwili spokoju i jedzenie ciał. Ten "spokój" zakończył się jednak w czasie lunchu, kiedy to Nathan zobaczył go wychodzącego z szafki. Świetnie! Nath złapał go za kark i pobiegł do klubu okultyzmu. Gacek cały czas się wyrywał, drapał i gryzł, no ale to tylko kot. Przykro mi bardzo. W końcu wrzucił go na środek sali, w miejscu, gdzie odprawia się rytuały. Nath chciał wziąć nóż i go tak posiekać na kawałeczki, ale pojawił się jakiś fioetowy, świecący niczym brokat dymek i kot zniknął. Pojawił się w klubie dopiero po jakimś czasie, ale w "normalnym świecie" czas ciągle stał w miejscu, więc tak jakby nie było go parę sekund. W tamtym czasie Gacek zyskał magiczne moce i zaczął świecić się na różne kolory tęczy i unosić się w powietrzu. - MIAAUU! (tłumaczenie: ZEMSTA!) I wybiegł... *ekhem* przepraszam, wyleciał z sali. W sumie, to nie miał żadnego celu. Po prostu chciał polatać sobie po szkole. Nath stał teraz na korytarzu, wypatrując latającego kota, ale był już za daleko. Wtedy podeszła do niego Naomi Yoshida, dziewczyna, która posiada kilka mocy, np. nieśmierteność i podkochuje się w nim. I tak w ogóle praktycznie każdy w liceum o tym wie, ale co tam. Dzisiaj Walentynki, no tak. Święto zakochanych. Idealny dzień do wyznania swojej miłości. Kto jeszcze o tym pamięta? Bo autorka przypomniała sobie o tym dopiero przed chwilą i pomyślała: "Hej, tutaj są Walentynki, nie? To wstawię jakiś wątek miłosny i będzie git". - Wiesz... Ja... C-chcę ci coś powiedzieć... - No? - B-bo ja... Nagle ZUPEŁNYM PRZYPADKIEM Gacek przeleciał obok, rzucając na Naomi jakieś zaklęcie. A przynajmniej w locie się podrapał i spadł na nią jakiś pyłek, nieważne. Z tyłu niej wydobyła się wnerwiająca muzyczka rodem z Nyan Cat'a, a z jej rękawów wyleciały hot-dogi w 2D z głowami psów w 3D i zaczęy tańczyć makarenę, otaczając Natha, a ona zrobiła się cała różowo-zielona i pojawiły się cukierkowe kokardki w jej włosach, a potem wbrew jej woli zaczęła śpiewać i tańczyć do ,,Rudej". Początkowo Nath nie wiedział, jak zareagować. A potem zwinął się ze śmiechu. Nawet on. Potem jednak wstał i zorientował się, że Gacek ponownie mu uciekł. - DOBRA, KRETYŃSKI KOCIE, CZAS PŁACIĆ! I pobiegł za jaskrawymi, tęczowymi, błyszczącymi niczym brokat śladami. Naomi w końcu krzyknęła w przerwie między śpiewaniem: - CZY KTOŚ MOŻE TO JAKOŚ ZATRZYMAĆ?! BŁAGAM! ♥ '''/!\ Dopóki stoi tutaj ten napis, ten koszmar nadal trwa. Buhaha. Więc mozna spodziewać się kontynuacji, of course. /!\ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania